The Window Seat
by aurghhh
Summary: Some Paily fluff.


**A/N: **Just a short piece of fluff I wrote ages ago. It was set in 3B, but works if the setting is now too.

* * *

><p>After all this time, Paige still loves that window seat. It is perfect for times like these, the two of them sitting, relaxing on a Sunday afternoon. Rosewood has thrown a lot at them, but sometimes they got a break. Sometimes things are OK.<p>

Paige sits in the corner resting against the cushions, with Emily leaning back on her. Paige is playing with Emily's hair, that beautiful hair that Paige loves so much. It is almost hypnotic. She can roll it through her fingers, then watch it curl up as she stretches it a little then lets go. She could do this all day.

Outside it is raining. Raining hard. The skies are grey, almost as dark as night, though it is still hours until sunset.

But the darkness outside just makes the light and the warmth inside more comforting. Paige loves these moments, just the two of them together. Sure she enjoys being active, swimming, cycling. She likes seeing people, going out, having fun. But it is quiet moments with Emily when Paige feels content.

She strokes Emily's forehead. Emily closes her eyes. Over and over Paige lightly brushes her fingers over her lover's forehead. She can see Emily's face relax. Emily holds so much tension, you can see her worries, her fears. But now they are fading away.

Paige runs her other hand along Emily's arm. The feel of her skin is wonderful. She loves the details of Emily's body. Her arms, her shoulders. Her legs, obviously. And yes, her breasts. But also the shape of her neck, the curve of her hips, the length of her fingers. _Ah yes_. Paige runs her hand back down Emily's arm and takes hold of her hand.

Emily is so beautiful. Every inch of her is beautiful.

Emily opens her eyes again. She had been lost in the moment, but now Paige can see that something has distracted her.

"Watcha thinkin'?" Paige asks, almost in a whisper.

Emily looks up and smiles a little.

"How much I love you," she replies.

"Good answer," Paige responds, then leans down and kisses her lightly.

Emily looks up at her for a moment, with that look she gets. The one Paige never dreamed she would see. Emily, Emily Fields, looking at her, looking at Paige, her face filled with joy, with excitement, with happiness. Beaming. That look gives Paige something special. In those moments she can actually _feel_ the love Emily has for her. There is nothing else Paige wants more than that.

Emily opens her mouth a little but pauses. _OK_, thinks Paige, _she wants to say something but can't quite get the words_. Paige waits a little, then Emily sits up and turns to face her.

"Why do you stay with me?" she asks.

Now Paige is puzzled. _Where did that come from?_

Emily must have seen Paige's confusion, so she tries to clarify.

"You could walk away any time," she says. "You don't have to put up with all this. You could leave. You could just live like a normal teenager, but you stay with me. Why?"

Paige looks at Emily for a moment. Emily doesn't look distressed, she looks more… curious.

"Em," Paige begins. "You don't deserve this any more than I do. But I can't leave, I love you. I went through so much to be with you. I faced Alison. I faced myself. I worked hard, trying to be a better person, never even knowing if it would make any difference. I came out…"

"You did all those things by yourself, without me."

"But you inspired me. And you know what? It was worth it. It was all worth it. Because I love you. And nothing that happens to us would be enough to make me walk away from that."

Paige looks into Emily's eyes. She wants to know if what she is saying is getting through.

"Emily, you are everything I want," she says, "and anything we go through, we will go through together."

Emily smiles. Her eyes start to well up and she looks down for a moment. Paige reaches out and cups Emily's face in her hands. Emily looks back at her, crying. Crying, but smiling.

Paige leans forward and kisses Emily. Emily kisses her back. There is nothing else to say.


End file.
